Cause commune
by Bony
Summary: Watson, Lestrade, Mme Hudson, Molly... tous ces gens auraient pu ne jamais se rencontrer s'ils n'avaient pas un point commun : Sherlock Holmes.


**Disclaimer** : La série et ses personnages sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de la BBC.

...

**Cause commune**

John laissa échapper un soupire de frustration en voyant l'état du salon. Et il préférait ne pas penser à la cuisine. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois par jour où il avait eu envi de déménager, s'il en avait eu les moyens. Sherlock avait une notion bien à lui du rangement et du partage des taches domestiques. Il avait envahi sans la moindre gêne tous les espaces communs que le médecin s'efforçait malgré tout de ranger régulièrement.

« Docteur Watson ? » l'interpella une voix d'homme accompagné d'un léger coup contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Inspecteur Lestrade ? » répondit John, étonné par cette soudaine intrusion. « Je ne savais pas que vous deviez passer. »

« Non, ce n'était pas prévu. Je n'étais pas loin et j'ai voulu en profiter pour annoncer à Sherlock que nous allions très certainement classer sans suite l'affaire du tireur de Roland-Kerr. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de plus à ajouter à sa déposition » expliqua Lestrade en regardant droit dans les yeux l'ancien militaire.

John soutint son regard. Il n'y avait aucune preuve qui le reliait à la scène du crime, l'unique détective consultant s'en était assuré.

« Sherlock est parti ce matin sans donner d'explications. Mais j'imagine qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir » dit-t-il d'un ton détaché. « Vous pouvez l'attendre ici, si vous voulez. »

Lestrade le remercia silencieusement.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous » proposa Watson, en dégageant un fauteuil encombré par les affaires de son colocataire.

« Merci. »

Une fois assis, un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes, aucun des deux ne sachant vraiment comment débuter. Ils échangèrent quelques sourires embarrassés. Jusqu'à présent, ils c'étaient toujours croisés autour d'un cadavre ou lors de l'interpellation d'un suspect, pas le meilleur endroit pour lier conversation. Et la présence de Sherlock n'était en aucun cas une aide à la socialisation.

« Du thé ? » proposa soudain Watson pour mettre fin à ce pénible moment.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Et John disparut dans la cuisine, soulagé. Mais cette excuse ne lui donnait que quelques minutes de répit. Il en profita pour envoyer un message à Sherlock, lui indiquant que l'inspecteur l'attendait. Avec un peu de chance, il serait rapidement de retour, puis il repassa dans le salon. Il servi diligemment deux tasses avant de prendre place face à l'inspecteur.

« J'ai lu votre blog... une affaire en rose ? » commenta Lestrade après quelques gorgées.

« Ha oui ? Hum... c'est plus un exercice pour me..., hum... évacuer » tenta-t-il d'expliquer sans rentrer dans les détails.

« C'est plutôt bien écrit. »

« Merci. »

« Et comment ce passe votre cohabitation avec Sherlock ? Ce n'est pas trop... » reprit-il après un nouveau blanc.

« Excessif ? » proposa John en voyant l'hésitation du policier.

« Ce n'est pas forcément le mot que j'aurais employé, mais pourquoi pas. »

« Moi non plus » avoua l'ancien soldat, « mais j'imagine qu'on doit bien finir par s'habituer à trouver des yeux dans le micro-onde ou de se faire traiter d'idiot à chaque fois qu'on ouvre la bouche. »

« Ce n'est pas facile » conclut Lestrade.

« Non » reconnut John, « mais disons qu'il sait rendre la vie moins monotone. »

« C'est pour cela que vous êtes là ? »

John hésita quelques secondes, les paroles de Mycroft Holmes se rappelant étrangement à son bon souvenir. Avait-il vraiment ce besoin d'adrénaline ? De danger pour se sentir vivant ? Non, il voulait une vie normale, avec un travail où il ne risquerait pas sa vie, et pourquoi pas tomber amoureux d'une femme ordinaire, avec qui il voudrait passer le reste de sa vie. Alors pourquoi diable avait-il accepté de suivre Sherlock dans ses aventures sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences ? Il aimait ça, il devait l'admettre, mais c'était juste pour le moment. Oui, c'était cela, juste un temps d'adaptation, rien de plus.

« Peut-être... et les gâteaux de madame Hudson. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Madame Hudson était plus qu'une simple logeuse pour Sherlock et son colocataire, malgré ses nombreuses protestations. L'assiette de scones posée sur la table en était l'un des indices les plus criants.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas comment vous avez atterri sur ma scène de crime » reprit Lestrade après avoir savouré l'un des dit gâteaux.

« Et si je vous dis que moi non plus je ne sais pas, vous me croiriez ? »

« J'avoue qu'avec Sherlock, plus rien ne m'étonne. Comment l'avez-vous connu ? »

« Par une connaissance commune. Je cherchais un colocataire, lui aussi. Et voilà ! »

« Vous n'avez pas du être déçu. »

« Ho non ! » et il raconta rapidement leur première rencontre à la morgue, et comment il c'était retrouvé un peu malgré lui à la chasse du serial-killer. Il passa cependant sous silence le dénouement de l'affaire, malgré le regard persistant de l'inspecteur. Il mentionna aussi rapidement sa rencontre avec Mycroft.

« Vous faites donc vous aussi partie de la famille. »

« Pardon ? » John n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait l'inspecteur.

« Mycroft Holmes » précisa Lestrade. « Quand Mycroft Holmes prend la peine de sortir de son bureau pour rencontrer une relation de son frère, c'est qu'il pense que vous êtes plus qu'une simple relation et que vous pourriez peut-être l'aider... ou au contraire. »

« Vous l'avez aussi rencontré ? »

« Comme toute personne qui pourrait avoir une influence sur Sherlock. »

« Influencer Sherlock ? En tout cas leur relation semble étrange. »

« Elle passionnerait sûrement les psychiatres. Mais un conseil, ne cherchez pas à la comprendre. A part une migraine, vous n'y gagneriez rien » lui conseilla-t-il d'un ton qui montrait qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

John acquiesça légèrement de la tête avant de finir son thé.

« Et vous ? Comment l'avez-vous connu ? »

« Il était suspect dans une de mes enquêtes. »

« Bien sûr » ironisa John.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Nous pensions qu'une nouvelle drogue circulait à Londres. Nous avions déjà une victime et deux autres qui semblaient être devenu complètement fous. Le nom de Sherlock n'était pas apparu dans notre enquête jusqu'à un coup de fil anonyme. »

« Je suis désolé inspecteur. Je n'aurai pas du vous juger aussi rapidement » s'excusa-t-il. Il avait fait cette même supposition en voyant la valise rose traîner au milieu de leur salon.

« Sherlock avait tout du suspect idéal. On l'avait vu traîner sur la scène du crime. Il avait fait ses études avec l'une des victimes. C'était un drogué notoire, et quelqu'un prenait la peine de m'appeler sur ma ligne directe pour le dénoncer ! Tout autre policier aurait fait la même chose ! »

« Et ? »

« Et... »

_« ... Monsieur Holmes, vous comprenez pourquoi vous êtes là ? » répéta pour la énième fois l'inspecteur Lestrade, tentant de cacher sa frustration._

_Mais toute cette enquête était frustrante. Il n'avait aucune piste sérieuse, aucun mobile, et tous les analyses sur les victimes étaient revenues vides. Et leur seul suspect refusait obstinément de coopérer, les regardant, lui et son coéquipier, l'inspecteur Peter Jones, d'un air condescendant. Depuis quand les suspects se permettaient-ils de regarder des officiers supérieurs de Scotland Yard de cette façon ? Et puis il avait cette terrible envie de fumer._

_« Bien, je propose que nous fassions une pause. Hum, seize heure quarante-trois, interruption de l'interrogatoire de Monsieur Sherlock Holmes par les inspecteurs Jones et Lestrade » dit-il à l'attention du magnétophone qui enregistrait._

_Mais alors qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce :_

_« Je peux en avoir une? » les interpella le jeune homme, s'adressant plus particulièrement à Lestrade. _

_« Avoir quoi ? » demanda Lestrade tout aussi surpris que son collègue par cette soudaine prise de paroles._

_« Une cigarette » répondit-il d'un ton que l'inspecteur préféra qualifier de simplement dédaigneux, avant d'ajouter, « même si vous tentez d'arrêter pour faire plaisir à votre femme et par là même sauver un mariage clairement voué à l'échec, vous allez en griller une. Je vous demande donc de m'avancer une cigarette. »_

_« C'est non fumeur » maugréa Jones en montrant le panneau indiquant clairement l'interdiction._

_« Comment diable savez-vous ça ? » tandis que s'écriait en même temps Lestrade, déconcerté._

_Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, mais aucun des deux inspecteurs ne surent si c'était pour lui. _

_Lestrade se rapprocha de la table. Il avait reçu la vielle au soir un appel anonyme et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur ce Sherlock Holmes ne faisait que le compromettre un peu plus. C'était un drogué. Ils avaient même trouvé de la cocaïne chez lui. Il avait fait des études de chimie assez poussées et avait été à l'université avec l'une des victimes, même si rien n'indiquait qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de plus que de se croiser dans les couloirs. Et toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient interrogé le décrivaient comme un solitaire excentrique, intelligent, et ayant un penchant pour le morbide. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait devant lui, c'était un jeune homme un peu trop pâle, aux pommettes trop saillantes et qui ne semblait pas s'embarrasser des convenances. _

_Alors comment avait-il su pour lui et sa femme ?_

_« Votre façon de porter votre main droite à la bouche montre que vous êtes fumeur... pas trop gros, mais suffisamment pour que cela vous manque. Je dirais entre douze à quinze cigarettes par jour. Pourtant, vous n'empestez pas le tabac froid, vous avez donc considérablement réduit votre consommation. Le très léger tressaillement de votre jambe gauche indique que vous êtes en manque depuis au moins une bonne heure. Enfin, vous n'arrêtez pas de tripoter votre alliance, annonçant clairement que vous faite cela pour votre femme. Et un homme accepte d'arrêter de fumer à la demande de sa femme que pour deux raisons. Soit elle est enceinte, soit elle vous l'a demandé et vous voulez lui faire plaisir pour sauver votre mariage. Votre femme n'est pas enceinte, vous ne seriez pas aussi nerveux d'arrêter et surtout, vous ne vous fumeriez pas en cachette pendant vos heures de travaille et tenteriez pas de cacher l'odeur avec une eau de cologne bon marché. »_

_« Conneries » grogna Jones._

_« Non... non, il a raison. »_

_« Je t'en pris, Greg ! Tu ne vas pas croire ce junkie ? »_

_« Très bien monsieur Holmes. Vous avez toute mon attention » dit-il en reprenant sa place._

_« Greg... »_

_« La ferme, Peter ! Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur notre affaire ? »_

_Et pour la première fois, Sherlock esquissa un demi sourire amusé._

_« Vous vous trompez depuis le départ. Ils n'ont jamais pris de drogue » commença-t-il d'un air enjoué, puis il énonça tout ce qu'il avait pu déduire de ses investigations aux deux inspecteurs perplexes. _

« Il avait raison ? » reprit John une fois que Lestrade eut fini son récit.

« Ho que oui, ce salaud avait raison ! Et sur toute la ligne ! Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il aurait fait si je ne l'avais pas cru, il m'a juste répondu que je lui aurais alors fait perdre son temps ! C'était le type plus antipathique, arrogant et prétentieux qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer. Bref, tout ce que j'espérais, c'était ne plus jamais le revoir. »

« Alors comment ce fait-il que vous le consultiez encore ? » remarque John.

« Comme si on m'avait laissé le choix ! »

_Greg en avait enfin fini avec cette journée étrange. Il pensait avoir un suspect dans son affaire et pour finir, il c'était avéré que leur suspect avait résolu l'affaire pour lui. Le parking était vide à cette heure, et il n'avait pas l'intention de traîner. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible, rejoindre sa femme, et peut-être espérer passer une soirée calme et sans dispute. _

_« Inspecteur Lestrade » l'accueillit un inconnu qui l'attendait prés de sa voiture._

_Il l'examina rapidement. L'homme semblait un plus âgé que lui, habillé avec un costume trois pièces et s'appuyant sur un parapluie. Il fronça les sourcilles. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il ne parvenait pas à remettre où._

_« Cette zone est réservé au personnel. »_

_« Je sais » répondit l'inconnu sans paraître le moins du monde se soucier des conséquences. « Félicitation pour votre enquête. Vos supérieurs ont eu raison de vous faire confiance. »_

_Il se déplaça légèrement pour laisser Lestrade accéder à sa voiture._

_« Merci. »_

_« Quand pensez-vous relâcher votre ex-suspect ? » _

_« Monsieur Holmes sera libre demain matin. Il reste inculpé de détention de drogue. »_

_« Ha oui, Sherlock a cette mauvaise manie. J'ai le nom d'une très bonne clinique en banlieue. Elle m'a été chaudement recommandé par des connaissances. Il va faire l'enfant, mais il ne pourra pas dire non à ma proposition. Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il sera plus poli la prochaine fois, mais au moins, il sera clean. »_

_« La prochaine fois... mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Et puis qui êtes-vous, bon sang ?! »_

_« Je ne me suis pas présenté ? Un oubli impardonnable de ma part. Veuillez m'en excuser. »_

_Lestrade n'était pas dupe. Il savait par expérience que ce genre de personne n'oubliait pas de se présenter. Jamais._

_« Mycroft Holmes... oui le frère aîné de Sherlock » ajouta-t-il comme si c'était le pire des fardeaux. _

_C'était donc cela. Ce type devait avoir un poste suffisamment haut placé quelque part pour ne pas vouloir voir son nom -ou celui de son cadet- faire les gros titres des journaux, avec toutes les conséquences qui pourraient en découler._

_« Ecoutez Monsieur Holmes... » commença-t-il. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait gérer ce genre d'individu, qui pense être au-dessus des lois grâce à un titre ou une situation envieuse._

_« Vous vous méprenez inspecteur, je n'occupe qu'un poste mineur, peu de chance pour qu'un tabloïd quelconque s'intéresse à calomnier ma personne et encore moins celle de mon cher frère. Et même si cela était le cas, cela serait le cadet de mes soucis. Non, je m'inquiète sincèrement pour lui et je pense que vous pourriez m'aider. »_

_« Vous aider ? » Il devait reconnaître qu'il était intrigué. _

_« Une collaboration, voilà ce que je vous propose. Je préfère vous prévenir qu'elle ne sera pas facile, Sherlock est parfois extrêmement capricieux, mais vous en tirerez tous les deux un certain profit. Mon frère sera occupé à autre chose qu'à se détruire, et vous, vous pourriez voir votre taux de résolutions augmenter, et par là même votre carrière avancer. __»_

_« C'est très gentille à vous Monsieur Holmes, mais je préfère me passer de votre aide pour ma carrière » rétorqua Lestrade en déverrouillant sa voiture._

_« Ce n'est pas une carrière que je vous propose, inspecteur. Tout comme votre père, vous avez choisi Scotland Yard car vous croyez en la justice. Noble cause. Ce que je vous propose n'est qu'un simple outil pour y parvenir plus vite. Pensez à l'aide que Sherlock pourrait vous apporter __» dit-il avant de lui laisser quelques secondes réflexions. « Rentrez chez-vous. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me répondre maintenant... Ho, et quittez donc votre femme, elle est actuellement avec son professeur de yoga ! »_

_Passer l'instant de surprise, Lestrade aurait voulu rétorquer que son mariage se portait très bien -merci beaucoup- et que, de toute façon, cela ne regardait personne, mais Mycroft Holmes était déjà monté dans une voiture qui l'attendait un peu plus loin._

« Vous regrettez cet accord ? »

« A chaque fois qu'il débarque dans l'une de mes enquêtes et qu'il se met à dos tout mon équipe en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire '_God_ _save the Queen_' ! Puis je me souviens que même si tout cela n'est qu'un jeu pour lui, un passe temps, il permet à des familles de connaître la vérité, de rendre la justice. Et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, qu'un jour, cela lui suffira aussi. En attendant, je me dois de le supporter. »

« Ce que vous avez dit après la fouille... que Sherlock est un génie et qu'avec un peu de chance il deviendra quelqu'un de bien... Vous y croyez vraiment ? » demanda John.

« Oui. Je dois être le seul, mais oui, je crois que Sherlok Holmes peut devenir quelqu'un de bien » affirma-t-il.

« Moi aussi. Sherlock Holmes est peut-être le type le plus antipathique et arrogant qu'il soit, après son frère, je pense qu'il peut aussi être plus que ça. »

Le portable de Lestrade sonna au même moment.

« Hum... on m'attend à Scotland Yard. Vous pourrez dire à Sherlock qu'il me rappelle ? »

« Bien sûr » dit-il en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. « Bonne journée, inspecteur. »

« Greg... Vu qu'il semblerait que l'on nous devrions nous croiser souvent » proposa-t-il.

« Vous avez raison. Moi, c'est John » approuva-t-il en serrant la main que le policier lui tendait.


End file.
